


Three Weeks Without You

by grandebatbae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Double Dating, First Time, Fluff, Kota is so in love, Love, M/M, Sei stalks Kiyoshi for Kota, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, matching outfits, midotaka observes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Kotarou pops into Kiyoshi's life every three weeks. At first the Kouhai's massive crush on him is annoying, but eventually it becomes something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're not at the same school, but Senpai/Kouhai is still in place.

It started before he and his Kouhai were even dating. Every now and then, when Hayama was in Tokyo, he’d suddenly show up at the exact place Miyaji was at the time. Walking out of college, at the library, Majiba, a Shutoku game, the local courts. The younger would just appear and scream _Hi senpai! Long time no see!_

At first, it was irritating.

When Miyaji picked up on the pattern- every three weeks, he would appear -he began to keep an eye out on the predicted day. The thought of that creepy bastard Akashi Seijuro tracking his phone or something so that Hayama could find him was unsettling and disturbing.

However, Miyaji knew what was going on.

The first time it was really implied was when Hayama showed up whilst Miyaji was walking to the courts. Unsurprised, the older simply murmured something about a one-on-one. The blondes were facing off when he noticed the snap band on the younger small forward’s arm.

“What the _hell_ is that?” He growled, grabbing the muscled wrist and pull it towards him. Hayama let out a distressed squeal as Miyaji read the words ‘Senpai Love! Senpai Love! Senpai Love!’ wrapped around the accessory. For a few seconds he couldn’t believe what he was reading, before scoffing and pulling away.

When he looked at Hayama, he could see the teen panicking, obviously afraid of the other’s reaction. When Miyaji didn’t burst our angrily or tell him to fuck off, Hayama opened his squeezed-shut, shining eyes.

“S-Senpai?” He whispered, staring at the man. The brat had always called him that, but in that particular moment the words meant something more.

It was the first time Miyaji kissed him.

The second time was three weeks later. Hayama was back in town and this time he had gone all-out. A shirt, bright pink with blue letters (much like the snap band) donning the worlds ‘I LOVE MY SENPAI’.

Miyaji was mortified, even more so to walk around with the younger. He would ask him to take his shirt off but he would only turn it into something perverted. People gave them looks, because one energetic, senpai-love-displaying, sparkling dork and an irritated looking, blushing senpai make quite a pair.

Miyaji had pressed him against the wall in an empty street. Those emerald eyes were so big and so amazed at the outcome- because, really, he did love his senpai -that Miyaji had to place his hand over them before kissing the teen.

It was a different sort of kiss that time; deep and wet and hot, broken only by the beep of a coming car, on its way to pick up Hayama. Both were flushed and panting, not even thinking of embarrassment coming from the occupants of the vehicle.

“Bye, senpai,” Hayama whispered softly, instead of hollering it as he walked away. When Miyaji felt the small puff of breath from the spoken words, he couldn’t help but gives him another quick, soft kiss before stepping back, uncaging him.

Nebuya was whooping from inside the car as Kotarou rigidly waddled towards it. Embarrassment set in, and Miyaji thought it couldn’t get any worse than that.

He was wrong.

The next time, Hayama had matching shirts. One for him that had an arrow pointing to the right, stating ‘My One and Only Senpai!’ and one for Miyaji that said ‘My One and Only Kouhai!’ with an arrow pointing to the left.

Kiyoshi refused. Hard. Shouted at the boy and demanded that they just get their date out of the way. The words made it sound like a chore when really, it was the one thing that helped Miyaji through the weeks; something to look forward to.

He knew he’d fucked up when Kotarou’s eyes stopped sparkling and started shining, with tears.

A string of curses was dragged through Miyaji’s brain as he desperately tried to remedy the pain he caused, with kisses and hugs and a flurry of apologies. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to see those forest green eyes lose their spark.

After lots of making out in the corner of the empty basketball court, Miyaji finally relented and put the shirt on. It made Kotarou _so_ happy, which in Miyaji’s eyes meant it was worth wearing. Even when the shorter blonde stood at his side so the arrows worked and took a selfie.

It would be fine if it could continue like that; no one but Hayama seeing him in the shirt.

Until, a familiar voice shouting _Please Shin-chan!_ and the striking green of a known Ace’s hair brought Miyaji’s world to a stop. The point-guard and the shooter entered the court and were immediately drawn to the two blondes there.

It’s the only time Miyaji has seen Takao let go of Midorima’s hand, instead of the other way around. But the teen reaches for his phone, whips it out and holds it up.

“Hello Midorima-kun! Takao-kun!” Hayama shouts, whole body clinging on to Miyaji’s arm.

“Good morning Hayama-kun!” Takao shouts. Miyaji rolls his eyes when his boyfriend starts up an overly enthusiastic conversation.

After that encounter they had somehow fallen into an agreement of a double date. The next time Kotarou visited, it happened. Instead of going over board, the kouhai had two ‘Senpai Love!’ snap bands on. He eagerly crashed into Kiyoshi’s side with a wet kiss on his cheek, upon seeing his senpai outside the double-date venue.

“Did ya miss me, senpai!?” He exclaimed, gripping Miyaji’s hand in his own. The older had flushed slightly, looking away with an angry expression and muttering a _yes._

“I missed you too,” Kotarou responds, snaggle tooth glinting as he stares up at his senpai expectantly. Miyaji lost his frown at that, before leaning down and kissing the teen. Hayama’s lips were soft- always were, and Miyaji was afraid his felt rough and undesirable.

Just as a cheeky tongue sweeps along his lip, Kyoshi hears an annoying voice.

“See, Shin-chan! _They_ do it in public! Why can’t we!?”

Miyaji has a pineapple-related threat on his tongue when he turns and glares at them, but it’s forgotten when Kotarou pushes against him in a cuddling motion. Miyaji automatically moves his hand to his waist. Takao gives his boyfriend a knowing smile and murmurs something that looks a lot like _they’re in love, Shin-chan!_

When in the restaurant, Miyaji can tell the other couple are holding hands under the table. As Takao talks Midorima has little input, but doesn’t seem to mind watching the raven talk. Kiyoshi wonders if he ever looks like that when Kotarou talks. Or, does he just look annoyed?

“Senpai!” Hayama suddenly whispers excitedly, “I almost forgot!”

He reaches into his bag and pulls out yet another snap band. It reads ‘I ALREADY HAVE A KOUHAI’ loud and clear. Kotarou slowly moves to place it on Miyaji’s wrist. He leaves time for his senpai to pull away. Normally, Kiyoshi would, but overcome with guilt because of the happy couple across from them, he allows his boyfriend to do it.

Hayama draws back, staring at Miyaji’s hand. He is suddenly taken over by happiness and, with a little squeal, wraps his arms around Kiyoshi’s waist and presses his face into his shoulder. Miyaji just takes it.

After all, he adores the feeling of his boyfriends smaller, warmer body pressed up against him. It makes him feel like it hasn’t been three weeks since they’ve seen each other.

Later, the four of them are walking into Shutoku’s gym, where their second string is to face Seiho’s. Hayama is glad that Yuya, Miyaji’s brother isn’t there. They don’t exactly get along.

The game hasn’t started yet, so all of the Shutoku students are running towards the three. One, a legendary ex-member and the other two, stars of the current team.

Kotarou almost felt invisible, even through a lot of eyes were on him and the way he was clinging to the previous captain. That was okay, because he was just happy to be able to stay with Kiyoshi a little longer.

Until _it_ happened.

“Miyaji-senpai!”

“It’s good to see you, senpai!”

“We’re honoured you’re watching senpai!”

In the younger’s head he started mocking their voices, daring to call _his_ senpai _their_ senpai. Were they blind? He’s the arm piece, not them, and a damn good looking one at that!

When Miyaji starts leading him over to he bleachers, he allows it. Surprisingly, his senpai doesn’t force his arm out of his grip.

Surely Miyaji knew he was his one and only senpai, right?

The older stares at his kouhai silently, observing the disheartened look on the teens face. It made his own heart ache. Had he done something wrong.

“Oi…Kota…”

The lighter blonde snaps out of it, blinking up at his human head rest. It’s like that for a few seconds, before Hayama surges up, slotting his mouth against Miyaji’s. Kiyoshi is surprised, but doesn’t draw away or push him. He lets Hayama kiss him before he pulls back, head dropping.

It must be the stupid _senpai_ thing he has. A senpai complex?… Miyaji knows he really, _really_ likes using the word.

“Idiot,” he murmurs, moving the snap-band-clad hand to grasp Hayama’s. That might be enough, it might have been many weeks ago in their relationship, but Kiyoshi decides to step it up a notch. He leans in to Kotarou’s hair, lips brushing the tip of his ear. “I’m your senpai,” he whispers.

Hayama’s breathing picks up, a dark blush appearing on the teen’s cheeks. Miyaji decides not to forget the change in his boyfriend with those simple words, filing them away for the next stage in their relationship.

And, finally, on the next visit that stage came. Hayama is at his apartment again. The younger had only been there a few times, but this time was different to all of those. Instead of playing video games or snuggling on the couch in front of a movie, they were in Miyaji’s bedroom.

It was their first time.It had been slow, which surprised both of them, because Miyaji’s aggression matched with Hayama’s energy should have resulted in something fast and hard. But it was slow, and it was gentle, and it was loving.

They took their time removing clothes, with measured kisses that whilst still deep and wet, were also very sensual. Miyaji commits every inch of his Kouai’s skin to memory, the thought of forgetting it or never seeing it again too much to bear.

He picks him up, easily, making Hayama giggle and bury his nose in his hair as his Senpai gently presses him down into the bed.

And from there, his demons can eat their insecurity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More soon!


End file.
